


Make Me Yours

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob wants to know if you want to try something new.I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft





	Make Me Yours

Lying in bed with Jacob one morning, the two of you were just simply making small talk and enjoying each other’s presence. The two of you had been together for a while now and you were having a great time exploring all the different aspects of each other.

“Hey I was going to ask you about something?” he said.

“What’s that?”

“Remember that article you showed me a few days ago? The one about pegging?”

“Yeah I remember.” You said, very curious about where this was going.

“Would you want to try it?” Jacob asked.

“I umm…do you want to?” You stammered.

“Actually I’ve done it before. I wanted to see if you wanted to try it for yourself.” Jacob confessed.

Thinking it over, you found yourself both surprised and intrigued by the idea. You were somewhat familiar with the idea, after being introduced to it courtesy of a comic book film. You were not completely against the idea, but you needed to know more to make a decision.

“If we did this, what would you have me use on you? I mean would it just be a dildo by itself or a strap on?” You asked.

“Either or would work for me. It would be up to you which one.” Jacob said.

“Where would we try this?” You inquired.

“I thought maybe the table, since we have had such fun on it before.” Jacob smirked.

“And if I decide not to or I don’t like it?” You asked.

“Then we will just leave it at that. Thing is love, wither or not we do it, I’m good either way. I just wanted to see if you wanted to try something new.” Jacob said shrugging and kissing your forehead.

“I admit, the idea of seeing things from your perspective is inviting…Ok let’s do this.”

One Week Later

It was Saturday night and it was show time. Looking at yourself in the vanity, you regarded yourself, dressed in expensive black lace lingerie, black silk stockings and heels. There was one piece left, the strap on harness. Looking at the part that would soon be inside the man you loved you thought I hope this works out.

Walking out into the living room, Jacob was waiting for you at the table, dressed only in a robe. Watching you walk to him, Jacob bit his lip in anticipation and as you reached him, he pulled you in for a kiss.

“Are you sure you are up for this love?” he asked.

“I didn’t get all dressed up for nothing.” You said. “Before we do this, we should have a safe word, in case it gets too much.”

“Good idea. How about Sherlock?”

“Ok we will go with that. Are you ready?”

“Let’s begin” Jacob said as he stripped his robe off. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bottle of lube.

“How about you put it on?” You offered “Since you know how much will work best for you?”

Jacob opened the bottle, poured some out and coated the dildo with it. Watching him do so reminded you of all the times you had watched Jacob play with his own cock and you found yourself feeling greatly aroused already.

Finished, Jacob wiped his hands and turned around, bending himself over the table. Walking up behind him you hoped your heels would balance out the height difference and you were glad to know it did.

“Shall I start slowly?” you asked “Go in a bit at a time?”

“That will do just fine love.”

Here goes nothing

Taking the tip of the dildo, you ran it up and down Jacob’s fantastic ass until you felt ready and slowly, you started, enjoying the sound of Jacob gasping as you did so. Once all the way in, you paused a moment, took a deep breath and began rocking your hips back and forth.

With Jacob moaning loudly as you did so, you started with a slow rhythm, so as to not have things over too quickly. Looking down at Jacob as you fucked him, watching him grip the table below you like this it was a strange sight to see, but no less erotic than before.

Placing your hands flat on the table, you glanced up and saw yourself and Jacob in the mirror across from the table and smiled seductively.

So this is what he sees when he fucks me.

Lowering yourself as close to Jacob’s ear as you could, you said “Shall I fuck you harder?”

“Oh yes, harder” he growled”

“Good” you said raising yourself back up. Grabbing a hold of Jacob’s hips, you pulled the dildo out just enough for the tip to remain inside and taking another deep breath, plunged it all the way back in, thrusting as hard as you could.

“Oh that’s so fucking good. Keep going just like that love.” Jacob moaned.

Keeping up your rhythm you held tightly to Jacob with one hand while the other ran itself up and down Jacob’s back and over his ass. Playfully spanking him as he liked to do to you, you delighted in having an Alpha male such as Jacob completely under your control. Only pity was because of the harness, you couldn’t play with yourself as you fucked him.

“My god love, I’m going to cum.” Jacob moaned “I’m going to cum.” Growling and gripping the table as hard as he could, you wondered if Jacob might in fact break the table. Screaming louder than you had ever heard him before, Jacob climaxed and seemingly went limp on the table.

Slowly, you pulled out of Jacob and started to slip of the harness. No sooner had it the ground that Jacob was back up. Grabbing you from behind, he ran his hands all over you, quickly stripping off you bra and panties. Dragging you back to the table, he whispered “do you want a turn?’

“Yes, if…”

“If what?” he asked, eager as ever.

“If you fuck me in both places, just as hard as I fucked you.” You replied smirking.

“It’s on” Jacob said, laying you flat.

One hour later

Both you and Jacob were still on top of the table, the both of you too sore to move.

“So my love, what did you think?” Jacob asked.

“I actually enjoyed it..except…”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Only bad part is when I fuck you like that, I don’t get to feel you cum.” You said.

“True. They should invent something that would allow you to feel that.” He said.

“That works for me” you replied.

“So shall we do that again sometime?” he asked.

“Sure, but next time, let’s use the bed

“Deal.”


End file.
